Masoquista corazón
by xGoldenDreamsx
Summary: Hace muchos años una guerra entre criaturas mágicas y humanos se desató provocando caos, cosa que volverá a pasar si no es detenida a tiempo. Lucy Heartfilia es obligada a salir de su ambiente cotidiano cuando un demonio de cabello rosa visita su casa para llevársela, y se revelarán varios secretos. Pero, ¿En quién puede confiar? (NALU) Gruvia. [AU/OoC] (*Igual está en Wattpad)
1. Chapter 1

**_PRÓLOGO:_**

Hace muchos años la existencia de aquellas criaturas míticas era extraordinaria, al comienzo de la vida ellos estaban allí. Observando como la vida surgía en el planeta tierra rápidamente, apreciando cada una de sus maravillas, desde los inicios; ellos fueron las primeras creaciones. Las que continuaron haciendo que la vida emergiera hasta del más escaso lugar. Por eso aquellas criaturas eran temidas y respetadas honorablemente, ningún ser viviente podía saber más que ellos, sus conocimientos, sus historias, su sabiduría. _Su magia._ Aquellas criaturas eran llamadas δράκων y νεράιδα. O en términos humanos; Dragón y Hada.

Los Los dragones eran más que nada poderosos, con una increíble figura de serpiente con grandes patas y feroces alas, con escamas recorriéndole cada parte de su cuerpo. A veces eran considerados guardianes, e incluso dioses por su grandísimo poder, pero al final la única verdad era que ellos eran demonios. Los primeros demonios en el mundo. Además de ser reconocidos como; _"Bestias guerreras"._

Las hadas, al contrario, establecían un orden entre la vida y la muerte. No eran extremadamente poderosas como los dragones, ya que su magia no era especializada en combate, ellas simplemente no podían luchar; lo tenían prohibido. Su deber era hacer que la paz y el orden se establezcan continuamente entre la tierra. Y fueron consideradas las criaturas más hermosas desde el origen de los tiempos. Reconocidas como; _"protectoras de la naturaleza"._

Ambas criaturas eran totalmente distintas. Cada una vivía por su lado al tener tantas diferencias, era simple; un demonio no puede vivir junto a un ángel y un ángel no puede vivir con un demonio. Por eso el **equilibrio** en el mundo funcionaba.

Aun así, una catástrofe destruyó el perfecto mundo habitado por nuestros queridos seres mágicos, hace años, la guerra entre la humanidad y las criaturas había comenzado. Hubo muchas muertes, daños irreparables, desolación entre las personas, todo se convirtió en una amenaza. Lo que provocó que nuestras _bestias guerreras_ y _protectoras de la naturaleza_ desaparecieran para jamás volver, siendo extinguidos con otras diversas criaturas. Pero el **equilibrio** en el mundo jamás volvió a ser como antes. La creación llamada ser _humano_ lo había arruinado todo; considerados como imperfectos al tener cualidades macabras y a la vez hermosas.

 _Después de tantos años…_

La civilización tendrá que enfrentarse a un nuevo problema. Un problema que podría destruir la vida que todos los humanos y seres mágicos conocen para siempre. Y lo cierto es que _no todos_ han desaparecido. Pero; ¿Eso es algo bueno?

¿O es algo malo?

Pero principalmente las cosas se verán afectadas para cierta chica, cuya existencia abarca secretos que ella misma desconocía y que tendrá que descubrir.

 ** _Lucy Heartfilia._**


	2. Chapter 2

Estaba sentada frente a una gran hoja de papel apoyada en un respaldo de madera, sosteniéndola. Mientras el pincel se deslizaba de lado a lado por la zona, decorando de varios tonos azules la pálida hoja, que poco a poco iba tomando color. A medida que el tiempo pasaba aquella pintura iba tomando forma, habían pasado minutos, horas, ella no sabía la noción del tiempo, no le importaba. Solo pintaba; retrataba en esa hoja lo que sus ojos imaginaban y querían, lo que añoraban. Cuando termino se pasó una mano por la frente completamente exhausta.

Observó lo que había hecho.

—Un poco de sombra estaría bien… ¿No crees, Plue? —Dice, preguntándole a su pequeño amigo junto a ella. Que contesta con un ladrido.

Plue es un perro blanco bastante tierno que siempre ha tenido desde su infancia, su único compañero y amigo que la puede acompañar siempre. Y no la hace sentir tan sola.

 _De lo que ya está…_

La mira otra vez: Es una hermosa pintura con un ambiente nevado, con árboles grandes y largos, montañas completamente blancas, y la típica nieve alrededor. Y le ha salido bastante bien, otro para agregar a su colección. Y si, ella tiene muchas pinturas, tantas, ha estado prácticamente toda su vida haciéndolas. ¿Por qué?. Bueno, tampoco es que tenga que hacer muchas cosas allí. Siempre está sola. Su padre solo ciertas veces la deja salir de casa y él mismo pasa todo el día en el trabajo.

—Uhg… ¡Pero quede toda sucia!

Se ríe viendo que Plue también está lleno de pintura azul en las patas, y que intenta sacársela con sacudidas, que solo hace que manche más al rededor.

—Tranquilo amigo… —Ve la hora del reloj, notando que no falta mucho para que su padre llegue—. Tenemos que arreglar y limpiar esto, ya sabes lo que dice él sobre… las pinturas…

Aunque pueda parecer loco que ella este hablando con su propio perro no es tan así, porque si no lo hiciera no hablaría con absolutamente nadie en todo el día. No tiene amigos. Solo conocidos que con muchas suerte puede ver una vez al mes, y si solo su padre se lo autoriza.

Sostiene la pintura aun húmeda desde los bordes de esta, con mucho cuidado, para no arruinarla. La apoya en la pared y tira del cordel que sobresale del techo. Dando paso a una escalera que aparece frente a ella, esta polvorienta y mucho más el lugar a donde lleva; el entretecho.

—Plue, sube tu primero.

El animal hace caso y sube por las escaleras, que suenan a cada paso. Ella también sube cuidándose de no caer y resbalar con algún escalón, porque estos tampoco son muy firmes que digamos. Nada en su casa es lo bastante firme, no es una casa muy grande, es más bien pequeña y acogedora. Ellos no son unas personas con mucho dinero y su padre por eso tiene que trabajar todo el día, para poder por lo menos subsistir en este mundo. Pero tampoco reclama. Los colores que ella consigue para poder pintar son la mayoría naturales, creados por ella misma, no es difícil. Pero de vez en cuando le gustaría pedirle uno a su padre. Se ahorraría mucho trabajo.

Acomoda la pintura justo al lado de otra. Sonriendo. Mientras un sentimiento de alivio la invade al no tener que cargar con ese peso encima, porque ella es bastante débil físicamente, al estar la mayor parte de su vida en casa jamás ha caminado por más de 30 minutos sin cansarse.

—Esta también nos quedó linda… eso me alegra Plue. ¡Estoy mejorando!

Escucha unos ladridos de Plue, de alerta, y cuando intenta darse vuelta para saber qué es lo que tiene tan preocupado a su querido cachorro tropieza con sus propios pies. Cierra los ojos con fuerza esperando la caída que nunca llego, en vez de eso solo puede sentir un par de brazos sosteniéndola sin fuerza.

Y al abrir los ojos, los ve.

Esos fieros ojos verdes que la observan fijamente.

— ¿Por qué hablas con un perro, humana?

La rubia aún no puede reaccionar. Eso es demasiado inesperado para ella, encontrarse con otra persona que más encima la salva de su caída, y para colmo en el entretecho de su casa. Donde se supone no debería haber nadie más que ella y Plue. _Se supone._

—U-Uh… —No le sale una frase coherente, y eso hace que se sonroje—. ¿Qu-Quién eres tú?

Él chico ignora su pregunta enderezándola correctamente. Y recién en ese momento la chica nota el extraño color de cabello que tiene, algo así como un rosa salmón, mientras que al mismo tiempo ve su vestimenta. Que en mayor parte es negra, con una gran capa cubriéndole la espalda, y tiene algunas vendas en el brazo derecho. Además, nota un pequeño detalle que la alarma…

Tiene cuernos.

Ella va a gritar. Pero él previene que lo iba a hacer y le tapa la boca con la mano. Acercando su rostro al de ella rápidamente, lo que la hace asustarse e incomodarse más de lo que esperaba ese día. ¿Quién es? ¿Qué hace en su casa? Y lo que más le recorre la cabeza en ese momento es una pregunta en especial: _¿Qué le hará?_

—Shhh… ¿Te llamas Lucy Heartfilia? —Susurra. Y cuando habla también se pueden apreciar sus colmillos.

Indecisa entre responder o no. Pero no tiene alternativa; es pésima mintiendo. Por no decir que todas las veces que intenta hacerlo le sale mal y la descubren. Así que termina asintiendo completamente sonrojada por su cercanía.

—Genial, ven conmigo.

 _¡¿QUÉ?!_


	3. Chapter 3

—N-No puedo… —Susurra la chica, temblando levemente.

Los ojos fríos del chico si quiera la miran, están inspeccionando el lugar. Como si buscaran algo desesperadamente, cosa que la inquieta de sobremanera. Al final se detienen otra vez en ella, concentrándose en la chica que tiene adelante. Y le sale una pequeña sonrisa de lado; burlesca.

Se iba a divertir.

—¿Queeeeee? ¿Por qué no? —Dice con inocencia que no logra demostrar por la sonrisa que tiene, además de que en ningún momento la ha soltado. Y al parecer no tiene intención de hacerlo.

Ella se intenta armar de valor. Pero es que la persona (o lo que sea que es él) que tiene al frente la intimida. Y ni si quiera escucha los ladridos de Plue para alentarla, es como si estuviera sola en ese momento, con el cuerpo con miles de sensaciones extrañas que quieren salir. Miedo, curiosidad, valor, vergüenza, orgullo, y muchas más. Entonces; frunce un poco el ceño para parecer ruda. Pero eso no le sale en absoluto.

—P-Porque… —Se muerde la lengua mientras tartamudea, haciéndola parecer más torpe—. ¡N-No te conozco! Y…

Él sonríe. Pero sus ojos siguen igual de inexpresivos que desde el principio.

— ¿Y?

—Y…tú…

Retrocede una vez más, temerosa. Pero sin querer esta vez queda acorralada contra la pared por aquella criatura extraña que tiene cuernos y la intimida. Es que ella casi nunca sale de casa. Encontrarse con esa _sorpresa_ en su misma casa es mucho más de lo que podría soportar, su respiración esta acelerada y siente como el corazón está a punto de desbordarse de su pecho. Sus instintos le dicen que corra (aunque no pueda hacerlo). Que intente golpearlo, cualquier cosa que le pueda dar una oportunidad de escapar. Pero es como si de algún modo la hipnotizara. Y no de la manera buena.

—¿Yo...?

— ¿Qué…Qué eres?

La asustaba. La asustaba mucho. Y él parecía notarlo e incluso disfrutarlo, observando a la chica indefensa que tiene adelante. Es todo un espectáculo para ese singular chico (con cuernos). Posa sus brazos sobre ambos lados de Lucy, inclinándose hacia ella sin sonrisa alguna. Con un semblante serio y de alguna forma diabólica, hasta que queda a unos centímetros de su rostro.

—Un demonio.

El terror aumenta. No sucede nada por su mente. Esta confundida y aterrorizada. ¡Todo al mismo tiempo!. Por un lado jamás había tenido a alguien tan cerca suyo, y por el otro menos a un _Demonio_. ¿Eso…existía? Según tenía entendido; ya no. ¿Era una broma? Porque si es así no le gusta para nada. Y, aún con el corazón saltándole por el nerviosismo, vuelve a preguntar:

—¿Qué quieres? —Dice firmemente. Cerrando los ojos con fuerza.

—Yo… —Ella siente un cosquilleo en su oreja, porque le está susurrando en ese lugar, inquietándola aún más al sentir su aliento—. Te quiero a ti. Lucy Heartiflia.

Y todo se volvió negro.

…

Una niña de unos 9 años estaba sentada en el suelo, jugando con una especie de muñeca de trapo de cabellos celestes. Se reía de sus comentarios y chistes propios mientras continuaba jugando con esa pequeña muñequita. Pero dos hombres tenían una charla privada.

— ¿Qué harás con ella, entonces? —Preguntó el hombre con el sombrero que le cubría toda la cara.

—Por ahora esperaré —Respondió el otro. Un hombre mayor de edad de cabellos claros y un bigote.

—Jude, creo que ya sabes los problemas que tendrás más adelante. Por esto.

—Sí. Pero no tengo más alternativa… —El hombre mira de reojo a la niña de cabellos rubios, que sigue jugando ajena a la conversación—...Por ella.

Entonces la imagen se comenzó a teñir borrosa, alejándose del mundo.

 _Y despertó._

La luz entraba por sus pestañas provocándole malestar enseguida, se sentía caliente, como si hubiera estado bastante rato bajo la luz del sol. Sentía un movimiento de subir y bajar mientras algo le agarraba de la cintura, algo desconcertada comenzó a abrir los ojos. Lentamente. Lo primero que hizo fue encontrarse con el sol arriba de sus ojos, rodeado del celeste cielo. Pero rápidamente su vista se desvió hacia el rostro de aquel chico. Que parecía cargarla sin mucho esfuerzo.

—Ya despertaste.

Su voz. Los ojos de ambos se encontraron como imanes. Los ojos verdes y fieros de él tan inexpresivos como los recordaba, en cambio los chocolates de ella expresaban curiosidad y temor al mismo tiempo.

Se asustó. Lanzó un pequeño grito e intento bajarse de sus brazos, pero él la sostenía con tanta fuerza que se le hizo imposible. Incluso le dolió.

—Si te calmas de una vez, quizás te explique… —Dijo el chico. Lanzándole una mirada llena de fastidio. — Y si no lo haces; perfectamente puedo amarrarte la boca para que te calles.

—¿Qué? —Frunció el ceño, aunque por dentro estaba terriblemente asustada—. ¿C-Cómo quieres que me calme? ¡B-Bájame!

—No.

Fue su simple respuesta, continuando caminando con ella en brazos. Habían muchos árboles a su alrededor; algunos pequeños, como si se trataran de árboles en miniatura y otros altos, tanto que no podías visualizar la punta de su final. Era como una especie de bosque pero distinto a los bosques comunes. Y ella lo presentía, no sabía como pero lo presentía. Aunque nunca hubiera ido a uno directamente, había leído cientos de veces libros donde salían bosques pero ninguno era como aquél.

En primer lugar, los arboles tenían diferentes colores. Morados, azules, amarillos, naranjas, y mucho más. Era extraño, porque algunos árboles eran normales y otros no. Como si estuviera en dos mundos distintos a la vez. Algunos tenían frutas que jamás había visto en la vida pero que a simple vista se veían deliciosas.

— ¡Tú…! ¡Y-Ya me cansé de esto! ¡Suéltame!

Pero él ni si quiera le estaba prestando atención en ese entonces, mientras ella continuaba haciendo su pataleta no se daba cuenta de algo distinto en la mirada del chico, como si sus ojos nuevamente se hubieran perdido en otro lugar. En ese momento, por un segundo, divisó un pequeño brillo de color rojo.

—Cállate. ¿Quieres que _ellos_ nos escuchen?

— ¿Ellos?

—Sí, sí, shh…

Ella frunce el ceño. Vamos, a quién no le molestaría una situación en el que eres raptada por nada más y nada menos que un _demonio_ , más encima sin si quiera saber absolutamente nada de lo que sucede.

Entonces deja de patalear, le aprieta levemente el hombro mientras se hace para atrás y siente como sus pulmones se llenan de aire, sintiendo algo extraño en su interior. Como si lo que estuviera a punto de hacer la podría meter en varios problemas, pero aun así, decide hacerlo. Sintiendo la adrenalina en su interior.

Luego, grita.

— ¡¿Estás loca?!

La suelta de sus brazos, tirándola al suelo como impulso mientras le tapa la boca con ambas manos. Los dos caen en el suelo. Ella cierra los ojos esperando el golpe de parte de él, con fuerza, e intenta ocultar su miedo. Ya que lo que acaba de hacer si fue muy estúpido de su parte considerando que está con él, aunque si alguien la escucha podría venir a ayudarla, así que habría valido la pena. Él en cambio la mira fijamente, apretando con más fuerza su cara de la que debería usar para no dañarla. Y ahora si se puede notarla furia en su expresión.

— _Ellos_ , vendrán y…

Se escucha un fuerte sonido interrumpiendo sus palabras, los animales que antes podrían haber estado allí salieron corriendo desesperadamente. El ruido se hace más intenso, hasta tal punto en que la tierra incluso tiembla, moviendo los arboles peligrosamente a su alrededor. Y después, un silencio estremecedor aparece.

El pelirosa se levanta, ayudándola a ella de paso (u obligándola a levantarse).

— ¿Q-Qué fue eso? —Dice asustada.

— _Ellos_ …. ¡Te hubieras quedado callada!

Él la comienza a arrastrar rápidamente sin mirarla, adentrándose mucho más profundo en el bosque en que se encuentran y sin cuidado alguno de ver si se golpea o algo. Y, sin darse cuenta, ambos ya se encontraban corriendo. Él huía. Ella lo seguía.

— ¡No entiendo nada! ¿Quiénes son ellos? ¿Por qué….? —Iba a continuar su serie de preguntas hasta que algo asalta su mente como un remolino. Provocándole una pequeña risa—¿Por qué… por qué te estoy siguiendo?

Le suelta la mano. Decidida. Quedándose quieta en el lugar como seña de que no va a seguir haciendo lo que él quiera. Desde que despertó no sabe dónde se encuentra y menos quien es su acompañante, que es un demonio, y ahora tiene que huir de algo que no conoce. No puede seguir así, se niega a alejarse más de su casa con un extraño.

 _No puede._

Extrañamente su cuerpo comienza a temblar, y no sabe por qué. Solo sabe que debe alejarse de ese lugar y de él, tiene que llegar a su casa a salvo con su padre y Plue. Sentarse en su cama leyendo un libro como suele hacer o pintar. Sin darse cuenta ya se está alejando, es su oportunidad, puede escapar.

Él parece notarlo. Así que simplemente se queda viendo como ella comienza a retroceder asustada, pero no hace nada al respecto, solo observar cómo se aleja. Pero una diminuta sonrisa reaparece mostrando sus afilados colmillos, acompañada de su macabra mirada.

Lo siguiente que se ve es como una flecha negra aterriza sobre el hombro derecho de Lucy.

Esa flecha portaba una rosa blanca.

Rosa que es teñida de rojo.


	4. Chapter 4

Nada.

No sintió nada hasta que vio la flecha enterrada en su hombro profundamente. Pocos segundos bastaron para que saliera del estado de ignorancia en que se encontraba, entonces gritó. Era horrible, el dolor que se esparcía por su cuerpo no paraba al igual que la sangre. Sin darse cuenta ya se había desplomado en el suelo, su mente estaba vacía en ese entonces, sentía nauseas acompañadas del dolor.

Estaba perdiendo la vista cuando vio dos cuernos frente a ella, él chico le estaba hablando, pero ella ya no lo escuchaba. Entonces más flechas comenzaron a caer a su alrededor, todas negras, y todas con esas singulares rosas blancas. Pasos. Muchos pasos se acercaban pero no podía ver de quienes, solo sentía frio en su interior y mucho cansancio. Pero había algo que no la dejaba en paz, no la dejaba pensar con claridad.

Tenía miedo.

¿Por qué le sucedía esto a ella?

Cerró los ojos sólo cuando volvió a sentir los brazos de él cargándola.

...

— ¿Lucy? Ya llegué —Un hombre mayor cerraba la puerta de su casa mientras dejaba el sombrero y el abrigo a un lado, mirando hacia los lados al no ver a su pequeña en ninguna parte— ¿Lucy?

Caminó por el salón sin encontrar rastro de ella, pero cuando se disponía a subir por la escalera la encontró sentada en el sillón sosteniendo algo entre sus brazos. Suspiró y se acercó a ella.

—Eh, que papi ya llegó del trabajo. ¿Qué lees?

Ella sonríe y levanta el libro, donde se muestran dos fotos mal sacadas y algo viejas. Él al ver eso se sorprende inmediatamente. En las fotos se veía a una mujer de cabellos rubios y largos con ojos cafés hermosos, sonreía en ambas y parecía realmente feliz. También tenía algo escrito abajo.

" _Layla Heartifilia."_

— ¿Quién es ella, papi? ¿Por qué nunca la he visto?

—No es nadie —Dice, arrebatándole el libro rápidamente y guardándolo en su bolsillo.

— ¡O-Oye! ¡Y-Yo lo estaba mirando primero! —Frunce el ceño haciendo un pequeño puchero, lo que la hace ver demasiado adorable para su edad.

— ¡Te dije que no es nadie! ¡Nadie! Nadie… nadie…

— ¿Papi?

— ¡CÁLLATE!

—U-Uhm…

La niña asustada retrocede temblando. Nunca antes había visto a su padre tan alterado a tan temprana edad y se siente amenazada, incluso se le acumulan las lágrimas en los ojos pero no llora. En cambio su padre al verla así solo se altera más, diciendo cosas que no se logran escuchar. Se escuchan sonidos y la imagen se vuelve borrosa, distorsionándose. Y Lucy se va corriendo por la escalera dejando a su padre solo.

—Lo lamento. _Layl_ a…

Se logra escuchar.

Y todo desaparece.

Despertando de golpe.

Al abrir los ojos solo encuentra un pequeño fuego a unos centímetros de ella, pero no hay nada más. O mejor dicho; _nadie_ más. Está sola y desorientada. Intenta moverse pero un dolor punzante la atraviesa obligándola a quedarse en la posición en que está, baja la vista y se encuentra con el hombro en el que anteriormente estaba la flecha y la rosa blanca incrustados.

—Es mejor que no te muevas.

Escucha el susurro de esa voz y recién allí se da cuenta que no está completamente sola. El pelirosa se encuentra al frente de ella con la misma mirada de siempre, lo que la hace sentir realmente insegura.

—¿Tú…? ¿P-Por qué me lanzaste una flecha?

—No fui yo.

— ¿Y quiénes fueron?

— _Ellos_.

Los ojos del chico la inspeccionan de arriba para abajo. Poniéndola más nerviosa de lo que ya se encuentra, e incomodándola mucho más. ¿Debería creerle? Él podía estar mintiendo. Si quiera lo conoce, y por lo que ya ha visto no es muy buena persona (o demonio).

Cuando está apunto de contradecirle sus ojos se centran en un punto del cuerpo del pelirosa, que no lo había visto antes porque él mismo lo estaba ocultando pero que ahora al colocarse cerca de la luz es bastante visible. Y es que en su brazo tiene la misma herida que ella en su hombro, solo que la de él es mucho peor.

Y sin saber por qué, se preocupa.

— ¿C-Como te hiciste eso…?

—De la misma forma que tú te la hiciste, humana.

Él estaba herido. Mucho peor que ella. Era imposible que mintiera a no ser que estuviera dispuesto a hacerse daño el mismo para engañarla, pero no era así. Y no estaba segura de que estaba pasando (o más bien de nada) pero lo que si sabía era que necesitaban curar esas heridas. Sea cual sea el motivo por el que se las hicieron lo que importaba ahora era sanarlas.

—T-Tenemos que… c-curar…—Susurra. Levantándose otra vez sin importarle el dolor que siente al hacer movimiento, y se acerca al chico, con miedo, pero decidida— ¿Como…?

Él inexpresivamente se le queda viendo un rato que para ella parece eterno, pero luego simplemente niega con la cabeza.

—Tú puedes curarte. Yo no.

Ella, confundida, arquea una ceja,

— ¿A qué te refieres? V-Vamos… no seas tonto y…

—Shhh, escúchame.

Estira su mano tomando el mentón de la chica, lo que la hace poner más nerviosa de lo que ya está al sentir su contacto. Y es que él es tan jodidamente neutral que es imposible saber que está pensando o que planea hacer ahora, pero de todas formas no puede quitarle la vista de encima.

— ¿P-Por qué debería?

— ¿Quieres saber el motivo por el que estas aquí o no?

— ¡C-Claro que sí! —Dice, sintiendo el dolor constantemente en su hombro, lo que la hace añorar su vieja casa con su fiel amigo Plue. Sin demonios raros que secuestran gente o flechas voladoras. Ella no debería estar allí—Q…Quiero… volver a mi casa… ¿T-Tan difícil es dejarme ir?

—Luce, tú ya no puedes regresar a casa.

— ¿Por qué?

—Porque…. —Una pequeña sonrisa asoma por sus labios, dándole un aspecto verdaderamente macabro. Y ella lo nota, se asusta, él le asusta. Solo quiere salir corriendo de su lado pero sabe que no puede. Se lo impediría— están todos muertos.

No puede creer eso.


	5. Chapter 5

— ¿Q-Qué? No… ¡Eso es imposible! ¡D-Deja de jugar! Yo…no te creo.

—Pues deberías hacerlo.

Los ojos de él se vuelven completamente oscuros, como si no hubiera vida en ellos, y esa sonrisa en su rostro es imborrable. Y es que lo disfruta, disfruta ver cada expresión de ella cuando siente miedo. Sus colmillos se asoman nuevamente y se acercan peligrosamente a ella. Que solo retrocede asustada, pero tampoco es como si pudiera alejarse tanto. La tiene completamente acorralada.

—Tú sangre huele tan bien… —Susurra. Mientras su nariz viaja lentamente por su cuello hasta su hombro, deteniéndose allí.

—D-Detente.

" _¿Me tienes miedo, verdad?"_

Se sorprende al oír esa voz a su alrededor, como si flotara en el aire pero solo estaba en su mente, y es que él no había hablado. O por lo menos no había visto que hiciera movimiento alguno con sus labios.

Él solo sonríe.

" _Vamos. No me digas que te comió la lengua el ratón."_

Definitivamente él no había hablado. Y más encima ya se había alejado de su hombro volviendo a tener esa apariencia fría y distante como tiene desde que lo conoce. Y, sorprendentemente, ya no siente salir más sangre de su herida. Incluso está mejor que antes.

— ¿C-Como haces eso?

" _¿Hacer qué? ¿Esto?"_

— ¡S-Sal de mi cabeza! —Hace un puchero bastante lindo y levemente sonrojada, mientras frunce el ceño levemente. Con sus ojos fijos en la boca de él que no se ha movido en ningún momento.

" _Te digo como lo hago si tú me dices como haces eso."_

— ¿Hacer qué?

—Eso. —Dice y apunta el hombro de ella que ya ni si quiera tiene la herida, es como si nunca hubiera ocurrido. Ni si quiera una cicatriz; nada. Absolutamente nada.

Lucy da un pequeño gritó revisándose el hombro. ¿Se había vuelto ya loca? Tenía una flecha incrustada profundamente en ese lugar y de un momento para otro ya no está. Mueve un poco el brazo sintiéndolo bien, incluso decide apretar el lugar porsiacaso sin conseguir que la herida apareciera. Ya saliendo del shock voltea a verlo completamente sorprendida, pero él parece no estarlo. Es como si se lo esperara. ¿Él lo había hecho?. Primero le habla con la mente y ahora le sana el hombro. Bueno, sin considerar que es un demonio tiene derecho a sorprenderse por esas cosas.

— ¿C-Como lo hiciste?

—No lo hice yo, lo hiciste tú. Ya te dije…

— ¡Pero es imposible! ¡Yo no sé hacer eso!

—Tsk. ¿Crees que yo sí? Si lo sabría ya lo habría hecho con mi mano.

Baja la mirada hacia la muñeca de él y efectivamente seguía igual que antes, solo que ahora estaba mucho peor. Su color había cambiado y ahora estaba más pálido, con leves tonos morados por el orificio donde cayó la flecha. También estaba bastante hinchada. Pero por alguna extraña razón eso parecía no incomodarle en absoluto a él, no se quejaba, era como si no lo sintiera. El dolor.

De pronto sintió un extraño deseo de ayudarlo.

Pero no sabía cómo.

" _Escúchame. Solo te lo diré una vez. Y solo te lo mostraré una vez. ¿De acuerdo?"_

Asiente. Tiene que admitir que siente una maldita curiosidad por saber qué le va a decir, por qué ella puede sanarse a sí misma o si de verdad están todos muertos. Quiere saber qué paso, por qué la encontró y si de verdad la salvó. Ya no quiere más mentiras y está dispuesta a escuchar. Aunque eso la aterrorice de verdad.

" _Dame tu mano."_

Ahoga un suspiro y estira el brazo, acercándose a él de forma en que ahora puede tocar su piel tan rasposa, y es que esta tiene escamas en algunas partes, sorprendiéndose. Pero bueno, ese día se ha llevado varias sorpresas y algunas más no harán gran diferencia.

Él le toma la mano entrelazando sus muñecas al instante, y puede sentir como las garras del chico le clavan un poco en la piel por lo que tiene que aguantarse los quejidos que le provoca. Misteriosamente el fuego ya se había apagado.

— ¿Qué vas a hacer?

Al no obtener una respuesta por parte de él cierra los ojos.

Al instante comienza a ver imágenes extrañas aparecer y desaparecer; un niño pequeño se visualiza. Debe tener unos 8 años de edad, está solo, llorando, atrapado bajo un extraño objeto que le cayó encima. Pero no solo eso, sino que alrededor de ello hay mucho fuego. Se escuchan más gritos y la imagen comienza a cambiar distorsionándose. Las personas desesperadas corren hacia lugares seguros donde poder protegerse, dejando todo atrás, incluso a sus seres queridos, pero no es posible escapar. No hay escapatoria para ellas. Una a una son todas masacradas por sombras negras que se mueven a una velocidad altamente peligrosa.

Hay caballos negros. Muchos, todos contienen un jinete que va armado hasta la cabeza y al parecer hay un líder al que no se le puede ver el rostro pero si se le puede ver el cabello perfectamente oscuro, como la noche misma. Estas personas lo están destruyendo todo sin piedad alguna, y parecen buscar algo, pero no puede comprender el qué. Y no tienen ninguna justificación para hacer eso solo por buscar algo.

Estas imágenes simplemente alteran a Lucy, que ya no puede dejar de llorar desconsoladamente, y eso es porque reconoce a las personas. Reconoce el lugar. Es su hogar, su pueblo, las personas que solía ver desde su ventana.

No quiere ver más.

Todo se comienza a hacer borroso, como a desaparecer, pero antes se logra observar como la casa de Lucy arde en llamas. Y frente a ella se encuentra el líder de los que ocasionaron todo eso.

—N-No me muestres más…

Él la mira en silencio mientras suelta su mano, viendo como intenta parar de llorar pero no lo consigue, y como ella misma intenta ocultar su rostro entre sus piernas.

Pero no siente culpa alguna. Él es un demonio, si fuera por él si quiera la hubiera salvado.

—Lo lamento princesa, pero tú no decides aquí —Dice indiferente a su llanto—. ¿Ahora me crees?

Ella aprieta los puños, mordiéndose el labio para dejar de comportarse así. Levanta la mirada, aún con las lágrimas, y aunque intenta encontrarse con el chico la oscuridad no la deja ver bien, dándose cuenta recién de que el fuego ya no existe.

Y como por arte de magia las piezas comienzan a encajar a su alrededor.

—Esos caballos negros…. Esas personas oscuras… ¿Son _ellos_? ¿Los que nos tiraron flechas en el bosque?

Su voz no se vuelve a escuchar por unos segundos que parecen eternos, segundos en los que se encuentra solamente ella y nada más que ella, porque es como si no hubiera presencia absoluta del chico (demonio), juraría que si él no hablara pensaría que está sola allí.

—No es momento para que lo entiendas.

— ¿Por qué…? ¿Por qué no…? —Pregunta sin ocultar su curiosidad por todo lo que está pasando—. Necesito entenderlo… ¡N-Necesito saber quiénes nos quieren matar, y el por qué!

—No. No necesitas entender nada.

—Por favor…

Se quedó esperando su respuesta pero está nunca llegó. Además de que sus pensamientos estaban hechos un lio, completamente enredados unos con otros, y ni si quiera se ha apuesto pensar aún en esos extraños sueños que tiene con su padre. Sueños que nunca le habían aparecido antes, pero con las imágenes que vio ahora de todo su pueblo cree que sus sueños estarán inundados de pesadillas.

Luego, algo se le vino a la cabeza que fue difícil de contener.

— ¿Tú…? ¿Sabías que eso iba a ocurrir?

Y él, con voz queda, responde:

—Sí. Sabía que iban a morir todos, y que no iba a hacer nada para evitarlo.

Por primera vez en su vida sintió ganas de golpear a alguien, sintió ese sentimiento tan ajeno para ella; enfado. ¿Cómo podían existir criaturas así, que no sienten nada? No les importa si alguien sufre, si alguien llora, si alguien ama, no les importa nada, ni si quiera ellos mismos.

Intentó buscar su mirada entre la oscuridad nuevamente, sin éxito, y ahora sentía mucha lástima. Lástima por la gente que murió por culpa de ellos por no intervenir, también sentía lastima por ella al ser salvada por alguien como él, pero más que todo, sentía lastima por el chico que tenía delante de ella.

—Entonces… ¿Por qué me salvaste a mí?

—Te necesito. Y ahora debo protegerte —Suspira, y se escucha un movimiento por parte de él, como si se acostara en el suelo—. Así que hazme el favor de dormirte, mañana nos espera un largo día.

No dice nada más y también se acuesta con cuidado de no chocar con algunas rocas, y cuando cierra los ojos simplemente no puede dormir. No es solo por el frio, ni por el hecho de estar demasiado incomoda, o por qué este junto a un demonio que podría matarla cuando él quisiese, es por su padre, por su hogar.

 _¿Qué le habrá pasado?_

Se intenta consolar con la idea de que no estuviera en casa en ese momento y lograra escapar, también que Plue fuera más rápido que cualquiera de esos caballos. Debe pensar positivo, debe dejar de llorar.

Pero no puede. Se siente tan sola.

—Oye… —Susurra abriendo levemente los ojos—. ¿S-Sigues despierto?

—No.

—Rueda los ojos, ignorando su comentario—. ¿Tienes… nombre?

El demonio frunce el ceño, haciendo una mueca.

— ¿Qué crees que soy? Hasta los animales tienen nombre y yo no tendré uno.

—P-Perdón… ¿Cómo te llamas?

—Mejor duérmete.

—S-Si vamos a estar juntos necesito saber tu nombre…

Al no oír respuesta por parte de él al instante piensa que la está ignorando, y que no tiene caso insistirle más porque simplemente no va a responder. Así que cierra los ojos, sintiendo por primera vez que el cansancio la absorbe.

—Natsu.

— ¿Eh?

—Ese es mi nombre.

Sonríe, hasta que el sueño la vence y se queda dormida a pesar del intolerable frio que solo siente ella. Después de todo lo que le ocurrió hoy dormir es como un descanso para ella.

Pero mañana será un día lleno de sorpresas.


	6. Chapter 6

Un ruido comenzó a despertarla, como un maullido débil, pero allí estaba. Lucy comienza a abrir los ojos lentamente, algo desorientada, pero cuando está completamente despierta espera que no esté dormida. Porque lo que está viendo parece sacado de un sueño.

—Lucy…Lucy….

Un gato, azul, estaba encima de ella flotando, porque de su espalda sobresalían dos alas blancas, y más encima había dicho su nombre. En este momento, se pregunta desde cuando eso puede ser posible.

Pero estaba despierta, no era un sueño.

— ¡Lucy, despertaste!

Pega un pequeño grito. Y cuando lo hace el gato le cubre la boca con las manos, mientras frunce el ceño.

— ¡Shhh! Sabrá que estoy aquí —Suspira, mientras le sale otro maullido extraño—. No grites, por favor, ¿Quieres?

Ella asiente y él le quita las manos de encima. Ahora no grita, está lo suficientemente sorprendida como para quedarse en shock por unos segundos. Luego reacciona y mueve la cabeza para ambos lados, negando, al mismo tiempo que vuelve a concentrar su vista en el minino.

— ¿Tú…? ¿Eres un gato… verdad? D-Digo… los gatos no vuelan… ¡N-Ni hablan!

El gato se ríe. Pero luego recuerda a lo que vino, así que su cara toma un semblante serio. Mira hacia los lados para asegurarse de que estén solos y de su pequeña mochila verde (que tenía en la espalda) saca un pequeño aparato. Es de un color extraño, redondo, como un celeste oscuro con leves tonos morados y se lo entrega.

—Tienes que prometerme que guardarás esto en un lugar seguro, ¿sí?

—S-Sí, claro, pero… ¿Qué es? ¿Quién eres tú?

— ¡Yo me llamo Happy! –Sonríe levemente, haciéndolo parecer muy tierno—. Es un comunicador mágico, ella quiere estar al pendiente de ti.

— ¿Ella?

—No hay tiempo para seguir hablando, él vendrá… —Suspira—. Por favor, Lucy, no le digas nada de esto a Natsu, ¡ni si quiera que me viste!

El gatito parecía realmente asustado, y con mucha prisa. Ella no sabía que ocurría pero necesitaba respuestas y rápido, no podía seguir normalmente ignorando lo que pasaba a su alrededor.

Primero, se encuentra con un demonio, ahora con un gato con alas y que habla, que de paso le da una especie de comunicador mágico que jamás había visto, incluso con la tecnología de los humanos.

Porque eso es lo que ella era; una humana. Y a los humanos normales no le ocurrían este tipo de cosas, ya no, desde que el incidente ocurrió. Ella recordaba la historia que su padre le solía contar cuando pequeña, sobre la guerra que hubo hace mucho tiempo, la guerra que había hecho desaparecer a todas las criaturas mágicas. Dejando solo a los humanos poblando el planeta. Había ocurrido una discusión que nunca logró entender, ya que a su padre tampoco le gustaba hablar mucho del tema, de alguna forma le incomodaba.

Bueno, parece que los humanos no son los únicos en el planeta por cómo se ve.

—Necesito que me digas que está pasando… p-por favor.

—Prométemelo, Lucy —Él se acaricia las orejas, suspirando—. Te lo contarán todo al debido tiempo, por ahora tú y Natsu tienen que salir de aquí, ¡No querrás otra flecha en tu hombro! —Sonríe un poco—. Aunque veo que eso ya sanó.

 _¿Cómo sabía todo eso? Era como si los estuvieran vigilando._

Un escalofrío le recorrió.

— ¿C-Cómo sabes mi nombre? Y… Lo de la flecha, ¿Acaso lo viste?

Él solo sonrió más, parecía el gato de Alicia en el país de las maravillas, solo que éste tenía alas.

—Sabemos más de lo que crees… ahora... ¡Prométemelo! ¡Ya viene para acá!

—Está bien, está bien, lo guardaré, ¿Si?

—Eso es genial, ¡Gracias! Recuerda que jamás estuve aquí.

Entonces se fue volando, sin dejar rastro alguno de que estuvo allí con ella, conversando, a excepción de la extraña cosa que le había dado. Lo observa un rato. Su forma extrañamente le parece conocida pero también es como si por primera vez lo tuviera entre las manos, así que comienza a tocar partes al azar. Pero nada ocurre.

Según Happy era un **comunicador**. Pero aquí la pregunta; ¿Comunicarse con _quién_? Y, ¿Por qué era tan importante que Natsu no lo supiera?.

No lo sabe. Pero decide hacerle caso al gato y no mostrárselo, así que lo esconde bajo su ropa, entre la superficie del pantalón para asegurarse de que lo tiene allí.

—Hola.

Se sobresalta al oír la voz de Natsu, así que levanta la vista para encontrarse con él chico parado frente a ella, inexpresivamente. Sonríe un poco e intenta disimular su nerviosismo, y es que para ella es tan difícil mentir.

—H-Hola… ¿Dónde estabas?

— ¿Qué tienes en el bolsillo?

Él ya está acercándose cuando intenta decir que no tiene nada, pero si dice eso no le creerá, así que solo retrocede intentando sonreír.

—E-Es privado —Sí, esa mentira resultaría.

Pero no le hace caso, se acerca mucho más hasta acorralarla, y le afirma los brazos pasándolos por arriba de su cabeza con una mano, de forma en que ella no pueda moverlos. Intenta moverse, porque es obvio que había descubierto su mentira, pero él es demasiado fuerte. Además de que las probabilidades de que él no descubra lo que tiene allí son escasas, considerando que es un demonio con poderes que aún no sabe bien cuales son, así que simplemente deja de forcejear.

—Mientes horrible, Luce… —Susurra, y comienza a meter su mano por debajo del pantalón.

— ¡O-Oye! —Se sonroja notablemente.

Siente como toma el objeto y lo saca de allí, pero aún la tiene en esa posición que tanto la incómoda, sin decir que está totalmente roja. Y es que jamás había sentido el contacto de otra persona debajo de su pantalón, menos en esas circunstancias.

Él suspira. Y vuelve a dejarlo allí, pero sin soltar sus manos.

— ¿Así que te dieron un comunicador, eh? Esos malditos… -Susurra.

—S-Se supone que no tenías que saberlo.

—Fingiré no saberlo.

Le da una última mirada y la suelta, dándose la vuelta mientras camina hacia la salida. Pero antes de cualquier cosa Lucy se da cuenta de un pequeño detalle que había pasado por alto, y es que cuando la soltó pudo ver su mano, mano que anteriormente estaba herida y que ahora ya no lo estaba. _¿Qué pasó?_

—Espera… —Ella lo toma del brazo, deteniéndolo—. ¿Y tú herida?

Él la mira fijamente, y se le escapa una pequeña sonrisa mostrando sus colmillos, y como ella aun lo tiene sujeto del brazo se avergüenza soltándolo de golpe.

—Supongo que ya no la tengo.

—P-Pero… ¿Entonces si podías curarla?

—No —Suspira, pasándose la mano por el cabello y llevándoselo ligeramente hacia atrás, chocando con sus cuernos—. Me ayudaron, como sea, tenemos que irnos de aquí, ya estuvimos mucho tiempo.

Y sin prestarle más atención sale de la cueva, con Lucy siguiéndolo, en primer lugar no quiere quedarse sola con _ellos_ por ahí y necesita **respuestas.**

— ¿A-Ahora me lo vas a decir, verdad?

—No sé de qué hablas.

—Antes de ayer…. —Comienza a recordar e intenta elegir las palabras adecuadas—. M-Me dijiste que me necesitabas, por eso me salvaste, y… quiero saber porque me necesitas —. Saca el comunicador que tiene en el pantalón, observándolo—. También quiero saber porque gatos con alas me despiertan en la mañana para darme esto, y necesito saber porque te estoy siguiendo.

—Happy te lo dio, ¿Eh? —Susurra, y sigue caminando.

— ¡N-Natsu!

Como él chico adelante su paso le cuesta seguirlo entre tantas ramas que tiene que atravesar, intentando no tropezarse, porque ahora mismo ambos se están adentrando en el bosque, mucho más adentro que antes. Los arboles a su alrededor son extraños y parecen más peligrosos con una rara sustancia que sale de ellos, de color negro. Pero lo que más le incomoda a ella es que prácticamente no se escucha ningún ruido ahora, ni de animales, y eso la inquieta. Pero intenta ignorarlo y seguir caminando junto a él, que parece que tiene mucha prisa.

—Te necesito porque… —Quita una rama que se atraviesa—. Eres…diferente, por eso te necesitamos.

— ¿Por qué soy diferente? —Pasa por debajo de esa rama, con cuidado—. ¿Q-Quienes me necesitan aparte de ti?

—Yo fui enviado especialmente a buscarte, Luce, y…creo que irás descubriendo en el camino por qué eres tan diferente —Sonríe de medio lado y sigue evadiendo ramas con agilidad, como si siempre lo hubiera hecho.

—E-Está bien… —Dice con algo de tristeza al recordar a su padre; _¿Él sabía algo de esto_? O… _¿Seguirá vivo?_ —. Respóndeme lo otro.

—Ese gato con alas se llama Happy.

—Lo sé.

—Y te entregaron eso porque desconfían de mí, de que yo te lleve hacia ellos.

— ¿P-Por qué desconfían de ti?

Entonces el chico se detiene en seco, sin mirarla, mientras sostiene una rama que estaba apartando con la mano, y con voz neutral le responde.

—Porque soy un demonio, Luce, nadie debería confiar en mí.

 _Ni si quiera ella confiaba en él._

Pero no podía evitar sentir algo, un sentimiento extraño, como si quisiera comprenderlo y entenderlo de verdad, ser su amiga, pero a la vez otro lado suyo le grita que no debería si quiera acercarse a él.

—Y-Yo confío en ti.

—Eres pésima mintiendo, ya te lo dije.

Natsu sigue caminando, sin esperar otra palabra por parte de ella, pero antes de que desaparezca de su vista le vuelve a decir.

—Y…sobre lo otro, me estás siguiendo porque no tienes otro lugar donde ir.

 _Eso era cierto._

Decide no hacer más preguntas por un rato y solo seguirlo, mientras un gato azul los escuchaba desde arriba de un árbol con tristeza. Y es que el camino que seguían los guiaba hacia la muerte.

—Lo lamento tanto, Natsu…


	7. Chapter 7

De pronto el frío se comienza a volver algo insoportable en la caminata. Aunque no estén en campo abierto su cuerpo se siente congelado, como si tuviera nieve encima de la piel. Ya se ha restregado las manos incontables veces para obtener algo de calor de ellas, pero parece que sus esfuerzos son en vano.

Suspira, sabiendo que tendrá que acostumbrarse. De todas formas el clima en ese bosque es jodidamente extraño, a veces hace un horrible calor que no puedes soportar que de pronto cambia a un frio que es simplemente inaguantable.

Han pasado dos días.

Llevan caminando dos días desde que ese gato extraño le hablo y no ha vuelto a percibir señales de él, tampoco ha hablado tanto con Natsu, solo algunas cosas triviales. Lo que hacen es caminar hasta que ella se cansa y deciden detenerse a descansar un rato, comen algo, beben, y siguen caminando. Lucy solo quiere llegar a _ese_ lugar del que a veces le habla Natsu, nunca antes había caminado tanto.

Pero ahora se está congelando. Y el chico que tiene al frente no parece notarlo. _¿Acaso él no siente el frío o qué?_

—N-Natsu… —Susurra débilmente—. ¿Podemos parar? M-Me estoy congelando.

Él parece no escucharla.

— ¡N-Natsu! Sé que me estas esc...

Choca con una pequeña rama lo que hace que se tropiece levemente y caiga al suelo, afirmándose con ambas manos de un tronco para no alcanzar a golpearse. Desde lejos se oye la malvada risa de cierto demonio, que parece disfrutar de esa casi caída.

— ¿L-Lo encuentras gracioso? —Frunce el ceño—. Genial, mejor ayúdame… ¡M-Me estoy muriendo de frio!

—Que raros son ustedes los humanos… —Murmura el demonio, viéndola de reojo, sin ayudarla—. Yo siento la misma temperatura en todos los lugares.

Ella se logra levantar, pero lo hace temblando. El frio ha incrementado notablemente y su pequeño cuerpo no resiste tanto, además de que la ropa que trae no es para nada abrigada, puede sentir perfectamente el viento sobre su piel, feroz.

—T-Tú sentirás eso… p-pero yo no.

Lucy se vuelve a agachar sin decir nada, apoyando su espalda en el tronco de un gran árbol, haciéndose un pequeño ovillo en cuestión de segundos. Sus piernas tiritan, y sus labios ahora tienen ese color pálido que hace juego con su piel.

Él la queda viendo unos segundos, reconsiderando la situación en que se encuentran, no es la idea que ella muera de frio. La necesita viva, por lo menos por ahora. Antes la ignoraba porque pensaba que estaba exagerando, pero al verla en ese estado solo puede comprobar su teoría de que los humanos son unas criaturas realmente vulnerables.

Y, sin saber por qué, se sentó junto a ella.

—¿Q…

—Shhh, cállate, no hables.

 _Tenía que hacer algo._

Se sacó la capa negra que siempre tenía puesta y la envolvió a ella en un movimiento ágil, eso debería calentarla algo. Y al parecer descansarían un rato hasta que el clima volviera a la normalidad, aunque no le gustaba la idea tenía que aceptarla, ahora solo le quedaba esperar. Cerró los ojos.

—G-Gracias… —Susurro Lucy, con las mejillas levemente sonrojadas, y eso era bueno porque estaba entrando en calor. Pero no era suficiente. Tirito levemente, abrazando la capa con todas las ganas, mientras sentía que su cuerpo congelado nunca volvería a la normalidad—. ¿C-Como es eso de que sientes la misma temperatura siempre? ¿N-No sientes frio? ¿O calor?

Lucy estaba realmente interesada en eso. Podría estar junto a un demonio insensible que pocas veces le habla, pero no por eso su curiosidad disminuiría.

Él, sin abrir los ojos, contestó.

—Yo… en realidad siempre estoy caliente —Sonríe de lado, revelando sus colmillos que la colocan algo nerviosa—. Adelante, puedes tocar.

Si Lucy hubiera estado con su temperatura normal posiblemente estaría más roja que un tomate, pero como no es así solo tiene un leve rubor, a veces él realmente podía hacer que se sintiera completamente avergonzada. ¿Debería tocar o no? Él la había dejado, así que si lo hace no podría enojarse. ¿O sería un reto?

Dios, ella era tan inocente que no vio esa sonrisa malvada que él tenía en el rostro.

—Uhm… b-bueno.

Estiro su mano un poco, lo suficiente como para que sus dedos rozaran parte de la piel expuesta de él, pero justo cuando iba a retirar su mano y darse vuelta hasta que olvidaran todo eso siente como él hace un movimiento rápido. Y en tan solo unos segundos Natsu se encuentra completamente arriba de ella, apoyándola contra el árbol, entonces siente como su respiración se detiene.

Cualquier chica estaría contenta en esa posición, pero si es un demonio con sed de sangre cambian las cosas. Y más al ver esos ojos inexpresivos que Natsu posee, que la miran fijamente, acompañados de sus colmillos amenazadores.

Sus cuerpos están tan cerca. Y realmente él está _caliente,_ sintió como la temperatura cambiaba al momento en que sus cuerpos se tocaron.

—Humana… ¿Sigues fría?

—S-Sí… —Susurró, temblando—. Q-Quítate.

— ¿Por qué? Si yo solo quiero ayudar…

Los ojos de él demostraban lo contrario, y miraban constantemente su cuello. Ella parecía un pequeño cachorrito indefenso debajo de un lobo feroz, listo para atacar en cualquier momento. Se removió un poco, sus ojos chocolate le rogaban con la mirada que no hiciera nada, y el clima empeoraba. Con el frio que sentía, él podría fácilmente hacerle lo que quisiera y ella ni si quiera gritaría.

¿Dónde había quedado la persona de antes que le dio su capa?

—Me pregunto si tu sangre estará igual de fría…

La vio por última vez y supo que tenía que controlarse o las cosas iban a salir muy mal. _Estúpida humana._

Cerró los ojos preparada para lo que sea que él hiciera después, que no podía ser algo lindo, pero en vez de sentir dolor su cuerpo sintió unos fuertes brazos rodearla firmemente. Abrió los ojos sorprendida, sin saber que decir, su cuerpo absorbía el calor que él le otorgaba instantáneamente, y era una sensación extraña.

Se sentía bien.

Volvió a cerrar los ojos apoyando su cabeza en su hombro de forma inconsciente, nunca antes había sentido ese tipo de calor. Era como estar protegida. Y sin saber por qué, abrazó de vuelta al demonio.

¿Estaba confiando muy rápido?

—Gracias… Natsu.

A él nunca lo habían abrazado. Así que como instinto se hizo un poco hacia atrás, como intentando apartarla, pero no se separaron del todo. Simplemente se quedaron viendo, cada uno pensaba de una forma verdaderamente diferente, algo inexplicable.

—No agradezcas—Dice de forma indiferente—. Simplemente no me sirves muerta.

Increíblemente estaba preparada para ese tipo de comentarios, y se quedaron un rato así.

Después Natsu se levantó, se dio media vuelta y siguió caminando. El primer pensamiento de Lucy fue creer que iba a volver a congelarse, pero se dio cuenta de que el clima había vuelto a cambiar y ya no hacia frio, todo lo contrario, hacía mucho calor. Si hubiera continuado el clima anterior… seguiría abrazada con él.

Ese pensamiento la hizo enrojecer.

Se levantó rápidamente dispuesta a seguir a Natsu, que ya había desaparecido de su campo visual y debería estar atravesando árboles, cuando se dio cuenta que faltaba algo en su bolsillo. El **comunicador.**

Se arrodillo y comenzó a buscarlo por todas partes, reviso atrás del árbol en que estuvieron antes, en el suelo cerca de donde había estado e incluso retrocedió y comenzó a buscar en otros lugares, alejándose cada vez más de Natsu. Pero no iba a rendirse, necesitaba encontrarlo, Happy se lo había entregado por un motivo.

Escucho un ruido entre los árboles que la asustó al principio, pero supuso que sería Natsu lo que la tranquilizó un poco.

—Se me perdió el comunicador, l-lo estaba buscando pero… —Se comenzó a excusar, pero luego se dio cuenta de que Natsu no hacia ruido cuando caminaba por el bosque.

Y de entre los arboles surgió la persona que menos había esperado ver.

Distinguió a un chico alto de un cabello tan oscuro como la noche, con los ojos de color azul apagado que provocaba escalofríos, cuando sus miradas se unieron todo a su alrededor comenzó a oscurecerse, los árboles se convirtieron en grandes masas oscuras al igual que la tierra y lo único que sobresalía de esa oscuridad eran ellos dos.

El chico pareció formar una sonrisa, y de su bolsillo saco su **comunicador.**

— ¿Se te perdió esto, no es así?

— ¿Quién eres? ¿D-Dónde estoy?

Él le lanzó el comunicador, que cayó justo bajo sus pies, y después se acercó lentamente.

—Ahora mismo estas en la oscuridad conmigo… —Murmuró, y se podía apreciar el brillo de una cuchilla en sus manos—. Y soy uno de _ellos._

Oh no.

* * *

¡Por favor espero sus comentarios sobre la historia! ¿Reviews? :) Pronto el próximo capitulo :3


	8. Chapter 8

_Sus ojos eran tan fríos. Eran como hielo._

Ese chico de cabello oscuro, parado frente a ella con actitud arrogante, sin dejar de lado esa sonrisa tan caprichosa y burlesca que tenía. No sabía qué hacer, en ese momento su mente estaba paralizada y solo podía escuchar los latidos de su pequeño corazón, sólo podía sentir miedo. Era tan abrumador apreciar como una sonrisa podía ser el gesto más macabro portado por algo o por alguien, en este caso él, que sonreía sin sonreír, y que te veía sin ver.

— ¿Por qué estas llorando, preciosa? ¿Es que acaso… estás asustada? —Su sonrisa era lo que más resaltaba, jamás se borraba—. No temas, yo no te haré daño. Ahora no.

Ella levanto cuidadosamente su mano y rozó con la punta de sus dedos la piel de sus mejillas, húmedas, otro escalofrío la embriago al darse cuenta de que no se había percatado de eso; de sus lágrimas.

Un pequeño recuerdo recorrió en su mente, memorias, y unas sensaciones antes desaparecidas volvieron a surgir para luego desvanecerse nuevamente. Eso sólo la confundió.

— ¿Así que callada? Me irritan las personas silenciosas…. —Dijo esa voz, sacándola de su pequeño transe. El chico dejo a la vista la daga que poseía, moviéndola de un lado a otro como si jugueteara con ella hasta detenerse en sus labios. Susurrando—. Me dan ganas de hacerlas hablar.

—D-Déjame en paz.

Agarró el **comunicador** que momentos antes él le había lanzado frente a sus pies como si su vida dependiera de ello, algo tenía que hacer, algo que fuera de utilidad como para salir de allí, sólo tenía que descubrirlo. Sino mal recuerda ese gato llamado Happy le había dicho que alguien quería estar pendiente de ella, una chica, y seguramente este objeto era la clave para llamarla. La pregunta ahora es… ¿Cómo?

El chico, riéndose, observaba divertido a esa pobre humana. Era tan vulnerable. ¿Por qué no solo matarla y ya?

—Ni si quiera sabes cómo usar esa cosa, ¿verdad? —Él se comienza a acercar peligrosamente, como una fiera asechando a su próxima presa.

— S-Sé cómo son ustedes así que… ¡Aléjate! O…

— ¿O qué?

—Voy a gritar.

— ¿Y crees que alguien te escuchará? Estas sola.

Algo, como un líquido negro sumamente pegajoso, se comenzó a deslizar por el suelo en un movimiento serpenteante, hasta lograr alcanzar los pies de Lucy para amarrarlos firmemente como unas fuertes cadenas. Gritó ante el contacto, y del susto, se le cayó su preciado objeto salvador. Rápidamente esa mucosidad negra comenzaba a subir por alrededor de sus piernas hasta tenerla amarrada sobre la cintura, sin poder mover ambas piernas, aun así seguía intentándolo. Moviendo los brazos y las caderas para intentar sacárselo, todo totalmente inútil.

—Te ordeno que te quedes quieta.

Su tono de voz era sumamente autoritario y controlador, temible. No quería pensar en que cosas eran capaces _ellos_ , menos en lo que podría sucederle justamente ahora que está sola con uno de esos desquiciados. Lo peor de todo era el simple hecho de ignorar por qué le sucedía a ella. Así que obedeció como buena niña.

Una imagen de Natsu recobro vida en su cabeza, seguida de muchas otras que le habían sucedido antes, soltando una pequeña risita tonta. ¿Quién se iba a imaginar qué su aburrida vida se convertiría en esto? Recordó que Natsu alguna vez le había dicho que tenía que protegerla, y aunque ese pensamiento sonara terriblemente ilógico o fuera de lugar ahora sus palabras la hicieron sentir mejor.

 _La hicieron sentir un poco querida_.

El de ojos indescriptibles se encontraba a centímetros de ella.

—Aunque no lo creas yo no soy el villano aquí.

— ¿Ah, sí? —Contestó con notable sarcasmo, y se maldijo por ser tan torpe al provocarlo. Lo menos que quería era que ese chico se enojara y acabara matándola cruelmente— S-Si no fueras el villano… no estarías haciendo esto.

—Soy diferente. Además, es la única forma de que me escuches, preciosa… —Jugaba con la daga frente a ella, sin mirarla si quiera— Pero no soy el villano. Yo soy… soy la persona que te va a advertir.

— ¿D-De qué?

Entonces la agarró firmemente de la camisa, atrayéndola, sus narices chocaron mientras él la penetraba con la mirada. Ella seguía asustada y con la respiración algo agitada, sorprendida ante tal acto tan raro.

—Estas en el equipo equivocado. Pero tú decides —Susurra sobre sus labios, con una sonrisa de lado, mostrando visiblemente unos colmillos que le hacen recordar a Natsu— Después vendrás corriendo a mis brazos, Lucy. Ya verás.

 _¿Cómo sabia su nombre?_

La oscuridad comenzó a desvanecerse a su alrededor, en un proceso lento pero efectivo, ahora se podía apreciar el color original de las cosas, y se encontraba en el bosque con los altos arboles rodeándola para su tranquilidad. La luz al principio la cegó un poco ya que esta vino de golpe directo en su cara, pero llegó a observar por el rabillo del ojo que el chico que le había hecho todo eso seguía allí, pero estaba desapareciendo al igual que la oscuridad.

Entró en pánico.

— ¡¿Cómo te llamas?!

—Gray, pero no te preocupes por eso preciosa—Soltó una risa amarga y algo maquiavélica, pero sus ojos seguían igual de fríos—pronto nos volveremos a ver.

Y se esfumó tal cual cómo llegó, dejando un rastro de viento helado en ese lugar. " **Gray** ", ese nombre definitivamente lo había escuchado en un lugar, algo hizo clic en su mente cuando lo escuchó pero al intentar recordar simplemente no había nada. También le dolía la cabeza.

Lo bueno de todo aquello era que por lo menos no le había hecho daño aparte de jugar a asustarla, tampoco la había secuestrado específicamente y, viéndolo desde un punto de vista, se encontraba bien.

O eso quería creer.

Ahora debía encontrar a la única persona en el bosque que iba a protegerla, así que caminó durante unos minutos, no sin antes encontrar el comunicador que le había obsequiado tantos problemas y del que aun desconocía funcionalidad especifica. Se sentía realmente mal, su cabeza estaba hecha un lio y ahora tenía que caminar por el bosque rezando para que él la encuentre, o ella a él. Estaba cansada de todo y de todos.

— ¡¿Dónde está ese desgraciado?!

No se había dado cuenta de que Natsu inesperadamente se encontraba a unos metros de ella, furioso, no lo había visto llegar por ningún lugar y tampoco había sentido algún ruido extraño o fuera de lugar. Pero lo que le impresionó era su aspecto; totalmente diferente y desastroso.

Tenía el cabello alborotado por todas partes y olía mal, como si hubiera sido quemado por el fuego, su ropa también tenía signos de una reciente lucha ya que se encontraban maltratadas y rotas, no sangraba, pero era obvio que había estado haciendo mucho esfuerzo físico antes de encontrarla. Su capa negra tampoco existía.

Pero sus ojos le dieron una completa inseguridad. Eran de un color verde y rojizo, intimidantes. Se movían de un lado a otro buscando a "esa" persona, de forma obsesiva y espeluznante, de verdad, parecía un psicópata suelto. Y los cuernos que tenía no apaciguaban su apariencia. Era un verdadero monstruo.

—N-Natsu… ¿Qué te…?

— ¡¿Dónde está?! —Alterado avanzó hacia ella inconsciente de sus movimientos bruscos hacia su persona, sujetándola de los hombros y ejerciendo presión con las garras— ¡Dime Lucy! ¡¿Dónde está?!

— ¡S-Se fue! ¡Suéltame! ¡Me duele!

El demonio se calmó un poco, soltándola, pero el gesto de monstruo seguía en su mirada. Algo despiadado.

—Ese maldito… ¿Qué te dijo?

Al principio estaba algo incomoda al verlo de esa forma, pero después poco a poco Natsu volvió a ser un poco más "normal" y eso hizo que pudiera ser más fácil decirle lo que sucedió, contándole desde principió a final pero saltándose algunos detalles innecesarios, entre esos detalles el que lo verá de nuevo. El demonio no dijo mucho al respecto pero a veces ponía gestos raros mientras se lo contaba, y eso le daba curiosidad. Sinceramente no se sentía con tanta confianza como para decirle a él completamente toda la historia pero se supone que la protege, debería de tenerle más seguridad.

Pero era imposible sentirse segura con un demonio que estaba lleno de mentiras.

Habían perdido la mayor parte del día en ese asunto así que ya no quedaba nada más que hacer y solo descansar. Natsu decidió cargar a la rubia en su espalda hasta que llegaran al lugar donde descansarían para que no se esforzara tanto, este gesto de amabilidad no lo hizo por apiadarse de ella o algo, simplemente la necesita con fuerza para mañana. O eso es lo que él se repetía en su mente mientras lo hacía con indiferencia. Ella lo agradeció hirviendo completamente.

Antes de dormir, se acordó de algo. Se dio la vuelta y lo visualizó a él sentado frente a la fogata, con los ojos cerrados.

—Natsu… —Sintió que la escuchaba, así que prosiguió— Quiero que me enseñes a usar el **comunicador.**

— ¿No puedes aprender sola?

Se sentó también junto a la fogata, para acercarse más a él.

— ¡L-Lo intente! Pero…

—Se supone que yo no lo sé —Dijo algo cortante, pero ocultando una pequeña sonrisa que asomaba por la comisura de sus labios—. Así que duérmete y descúbrelo sola.

— ¡P-Por favor!

—No.

— ¡Sí!

—No.

— ¡Por favor!

" _Pequeña humana molesta "—pensó el chico._

—Como quieras. Ahora adiós.

—Gracias.

Susurró ella, observando de reojo el fuego, las llamas hacían una danza hipnótica que le encantaba ver. Después desvió su vista hacia la de él nuevamente, pero esta vez observándolo con más detalle aprovechando que tenía los ojos cerrados. Su piel bronceada resaltaba con el fuego, y tenía un aspecto tan relajado que por un momento se olvidó de que seguía junto a él, haciendo que sus mejillas tuvieran un leve color rosa que aumentó al escuchar lo que dijo.

— ¿Quieres algo más? —Dijo un poco extrañado por su silencio.

—N-No… nada. S-Solo… —Cierra levemente los ojos, mientras involuntariamente se inclina hacia él para darle un pequeño beso en la mejilla—Gracias. ¡B-Buenas noches!

El demonio asimiló después de varios minutos lo que había sucedido, saliendo de su trance. Acto seguido carraspeó con la lengua mirando hacia otro lado, y quizás era por el fuego, pero su cara estaba levemente más roja de lo normal.

" _Maldita humana"._

* * *

 _¡Perdón por no subir el capitulo antes! Me habían quitado el computador, y lo otro es flojera e irresponsabilidad. ¡De verdad, lo lamento! :(_

 **¿Reviews?**

Por cierto, gracias a todos los que comentaron el capitulo anterior, enserio me hacen muy feliz cuando dejan su opinión :) Está historia esta a penas empezando, no se imaginan las ideas que tengo en esta pequeña cabezita. _¡Hasta pronto!_

xGoldenDreamsx.


	9. Chapter 9

***Unos días atrás, cuando fue atacado el pueblo de Lucy.***

Él podía escuchar claramente los gritos de agonía de la gente, eso en momentos lo irritaba por desconcentrarlo, pero no podía hacer nada al respecto. Sus compañeros eran así, les gustaba _divertirse_ a su manera, y no estaba para peleas así que los ignoraba, si querían torturar a la gente no era su problema. Sus ojos rápidamente se desviaron hacia una casa que se derrumbaba de a poco, esta se encontraba rodeada de la mayoría de jinetes y de adentro estaba saliendo un chico con un cabello tanto largo como oscuro, que le correspondió la mirada con un gesto negativo. Luego ese mismo chico hizo una mueca mientras le lanzaba miradas amenazantes al tipo junto a él, que parecía ignorarlo.

—Tsk, joder. ¿No les podías decir que **no** quemaran esa casa? —Le reclamó.

El otro tipo lo volvió a ignorar.

— ¡Oe, te estoy hablando Rogue!

—Estas gritando, Gajeel. Las _sombras_ a veces hacen lo que quieren… —Murmuró el chico de ojos rojos, y luego se acercó finalmente al pelinegro que los miraba desde lejos—. La chica no estaba allí, jefe.

— ¿Buscaron en el área? —Preguntó el jefe, con mirada neutral.

—Las _sombras_ se encargaron de eso y no había rastros de ella, así que suponemos qu-

— ¡Que el flamitas llegó primero, Gee He! —Interrumpe el de pelo largo, riéndose de una forma singular.

—…gracias por interrumpirme cuando hablo.

—Silencio —Ordenó el jefe, mientras se llevaba una mano al mentón y cerraba los ojos para pensar. La chica no estaba en su casa y tampoco había rastros de ella, sonrió, lo más sensato era pensar que se le habían adelantado. Que _él_ se le había adelantado, esa blasfemia traidora llamada Natsu, aunque eso lo hacía más divertido para su juego. Por fin abrió los ojos encontrándose con los dos chicos delante de él, que lo observaban interesados—. ¿Cuántos sobrevivientes dejaron?

—Sólo uno que sepamos… —Se vuelve a reír Gajeel, como tramando algo— Creo que te gustará lo que atrapamos.

Después de ese comentario las _sombras_ se acercaron hacia ellos; la mayor parte de su cuerpo era negro y no físico, no tenían rostro, a simple vista no se podía afirmar si tocaban o no el suelo pero lo que si se podía reconocer es que eran temibles; el solo hecho de mirarlas te hacía sentir incomodidad y confusión, como si algo te abrumara completamente al mismo tiempo que sientes como tu corazón se paraliza y tiemblas. Ya que las _sombras_ son prácticamente almas atrapadas entre la tierra y la muerte, que guardan odio e incluso rencor dentro de sí, y todas ellas son controladas por alguien. En este caso **Rogue.**

 _Ese chico era misterioso._

Cuando estuvieron a unos simples metros de ellos se podía apreciar que tenían capturado a un hombre de edad, de cabellos claros y barba, pero no se le podía ver la cara ya que la tenía mirando hacia abajo.

El líder lo miró con curiosidad hasta que lo reconoció.

—Jude Heartfilia.

Al oír su nombre el hombre elevo un poco la vista, en sus mejillas tenia grabadas las lágrimas que anteriormente caían por allí, se sorprendió un poco al ver a la persona que tenía al frente. No, más bien, se decepcionó.

—Gray Fullbuster… ¿Por…? ¿Por...qué? ¿Por qué eres…parte de _ellos_? —El viejo apretó los puños, luego volvió a bajar la cabeza con actitud lamentable— ¿Dónde está mi pequeña?

—Eso es lo que vamos a averiguar…—Murmuró el líder, mientras una pequeña sonrisa se dibujaba entre sus labios, algo realmente macabro—. Tenemos mucho de qué hablar, Jude.

—Llévenlo al calabozo —Ordenó Rogue, mientras que las _sombras_ enseguida obedecieron.

Poco a poco el fuego del pueblo comenzaba a desaparecer, extinguiéndose, pero el daño ya estaba hecho demostrando como todos los edificios se derrumbaban hasta convertirse en cenizas. Había polvo y suciedad por doquier, pero nada de eso se comparaba al silencio mortal en que se sucumbía la ciudad, ahora llena de cadáveres.

Por otro lado, un poco más alejado de esa ciudad, una chica de coletitas azules junto a un gato blanco caminaban tranquilamente.

—Charle, ¿estás segura de que es por aquí? —. Preguntó ella, algo preocupada.

—Claro que sí —Dijo de forma orgullosa la gata—. La ciudad a la que vamos queda a 3 días de aquí.

—Está bien… recuerda que la misión a la que vamos es realmente importante. ¡N-No podemos fallar!

De pronto un perro blanco salió de la nada, ladrando para llamar su atención, mientras que ellas se miraron confusas hasta que la gata lo reconoció.

— ¿Este no es el perro del Sr. Heartfilia?

— ¿Plue? —La chica preguntó, y el perro comenzó a mover su cola mientras asiente. Luego de eso ladra en dirección hacia la ciudad de forma desesperada.

—Wendy… —Susurra la gata, con expresión asustadiza—. Tengo un mal presentimiento.

Entonces lo siguieron. Y lo que no se esperaban era la catástrofe que yacía en esa ciudad, mucho menos en las consecuencias de aquello.

 _Nadie se esperaría el fin._

 ***Tiempo Actual (Natsu y Lucy)***

Una chica rubia caminaba a rastras de la persona que tenía adelante, con un horrible gesto de cara, iba con los brazos cruzados y notoriamente enojada. Pero como no podría estarlo si habían estado caminando toda la mañana y además de eso Natsu no le estaba enseñando a utilizar su **comunicador** como le había prometido. Sus piernas dolían y sudaba mucho, ella no estaba hecha para subir y bajar montañas a cada rato.

— ¡Natsu! ¿Cuándo me vas a enseñar a usarlo?

La ignoró, como siempre. Eso se estaba volviendo un hábito en él y la hacía molestar más.

— ¡Natsu! ¡Natsu! ¡Natsu! ¡Nat-!

 _Parecía niña pequeña._

—Deja de gritar humana fastidiosa.

—Tú me lo prometiste —Respondió haciendo un pequeño puchero que la hacía ver realmente adorable, y luego volvió a fruncir el ceño—. ¡¿C-Como que fastidiosa?!

— ¿Te he dicho que tengo un oído bastante sensible? —Dijo haciendo referencia a que dejara de gritarle de una vez por todas, luego la miró haciendo una mueca y acto seguido se tapó ambas orejas con las manos, sonriendo de lado—. Si sigues gritando juro que está vez te muerdo.

—Pero… —Se sonrojó un poco pensando en aquella vez, pero ese pensamiento fue desechado al instante por sí misma, ella no era de esas—. E-Enserio quiero aprender.

Al escuchar como Lucy se detenía tras de él hizo lo mismo, viéndola con esa mueca que ahora lo caracterizaba. Se quedaron viendo en un duelo de miradas que obviamente iba perdiendo ella pero aun así no se rendía, pasaron unos minutos y él suspiro mientras se sentaba en el piso.

—Ya. Pero será rápido. Y… quiero algo a cambio.

Ella se sentó frente a él quedando a unos centímetros, e instantáneamente hizo otro puchero.

— ¡Eso no es justo!

—Eso o nada.

Sus miradas volvieron a chocar esta vez más de cerca, él lo decía enserio, y para no perder esta oportunidad era mejor no reclamar. Así que asintió mientras saca el **comunicador** de su bolsillo y se lo entregaba a él, Natsu enseguida se lo devolvió.

—Es algo que tienes que hacer tú, yo solo te diré cómo… —Y sé rió.

— ¡C-Como sea!

—Bien… esto te permite contactarte con cualquier persona que desees, lo único que tienes que tener en cuenta es jamás perderlo y estarás bien —Comenzó. Luego se apuntó a sí mismo—. ¿Recuerdas la vez en que te hable en tu consciencia?

—Sí.

—Es prácticamente lo mismo, sólo que ahora lo haces tú. Lucy, mírame.

—¿A-Ah? —Un pequeño rubor cruzó entre sus mejillas al tenerlo más cerca de ella, y con esa mirada fija avergonzándola, pero al parecer él ni se inmutó—. N-No es necesario que estés tan…

—Sí lo es, mírame —Obedeció sin despegar su vista, formándose una extraña conexión— Es necesario que visualices bien mi rostro, ahora cierra los ojos y guía tus pensamientos hacia mí, como si me estuvieras hablando, pero no dejes de afirmar el **comunicador.**

Cerró los ojos un poco insegura de sí misma mientras apretaba el extraño objeto con fuerza, no estaba segura de sí funcionaria o no, y para ser sincera pensaba que no lo haría. Ella no tenía esa capacidad de concentración, solo era una simple humana… o no. Pero así se sentía en ese momento: como una humana. Podía sentir la mirada espectadora de Natsu, debe parecer una estupidez, y ella tanto que le insistió en enseñarle eso para que no funcionara a la vez que quedaba en ridículo.

—Luce… puedes hacerlo.

Sintió sus palabras inesperadas, se relajó un poco más y dejó que sus pensamientos fluyeran. Se intentó imaginar a la perfección al demonio frente a ella, y luego guiar su energía hacia él, lo estaba logrando. Sin darse cuenta el **comunicador** comenzó a brillar mientras procesaba todo en su cabeza, el pelirosa solo sonreía.

" _No sirvo para esto"._

" _Yo creo que sí"_ —Respondió él.

" _Tonto"_

Abrió los ojos con una sonrisa de lado a lado, la felicidad se desbordaba por su rostro, luego se tiró a abrazar a Natsu sin medirse si quiera; ¡Lo había logrado! Eso era lo que importaba.

Cuando vio a Lucy tirarse encima de él abrió los ojos más que sorprendido. ¿Desde cuándo esa humana le había agarrado tanta confianza? Los humanos eran así; ingenuos. Ella no debía olvidar que estaba junto a un demonio peligroso, definitivamente no, y antes de que ella se separará de él le rodeo la espalda con sus brazos. Mientras entrecerraba un poco los ojos.

—Me debes algo a cambio.

La rubia se puso totalmente colorada por la situación, y es que ni se dio cuenta cuando lo abrazó o cuando él lo hizo devuelta. Su pecho había quedado atrapado con el de él y sus piernas permanecían juntas, intentó deslizar sus brazos por su abdomen para liberarse pero ciertamente Natsu es el que tiene más fuerza, así que claramente no se movería de allí a menos que él lo quisiera así.

— ¿Q-Qué? —Sonrió un poco intentando disimular su nerviosismo—. P-Primero suéltame…

—No…

Natsu se separó un poco, quedando cara a cara con ella, y su sonrisa se desvaneció. Los ojos de él estaban rojos mientras sonreía mostrando sus colmillos, tenía una mirada irreconocible, tan inexpresiva, al mismo tiempo su sonrisa era divertida y parecía disfrutar de su confusión. Luego con su mano le retira el cabello que caía por sus hombros haciéndolo hacia un lado, era innecesario e inútil para lo que haría. Sus ojos eran obsesivos, su sonrisa torcida, ya no iba a volver a su estado normal, ahora él… él era un monstruo.

 _Jamás debía confiar en el dragón._

—Déjame probarlo solo una vez… —Susurró en su cuello, lamiéndolo, acto seguido se pasa la lengua por los labios como si disfrutara de su textura—. Eso es lo que quiero, Luce…

— ¡N-No! Espera, vuelve en ti…

—Te necesito.

Ya era muy tarde para gritar cuando sintió los colmillos clavarse en su cuello.

* * *

¡De verdad de verdad de verdad perdón por la tardanza! Enserio, no sé que me sucedió, pero lo que si sé es que la historia continuara y tengo varias ideas. ¡Espero les haya gustado! Jaja, creo que ya vamos a ir descubriendo por qué la historia se llama "Masoquista corazón" aunque creo que algunos sospechan xD De igual forma, hasta el cap siguiente.

¡Muuuuuchos besitos a todas las criaturitas que han comentado los leo a todos!¡Mil gracias de verdad! ** _¿Comentarios?_ ** Acepto criticas, así mejoro.

 _Atte.-xGoldenDreamsx_


	10. Chapter 10

Una pequeña hada jugaba con el contorno de una madera vieja deshaciéndose en la pared, se suponía que ella no podía estar sola mucho tiempo, por lo que pronto tendría que volver al lugar de dónde salió. Pero había tenido tanta curiosidad de ver a Lucy con sus propios ojos... de comprobar lo que los textos decían sobre ella, o lo que la misma princesa profetizaba. Pero nada, en vez de eso solo la encontró en medio de problemas.

Levy Mcgarden suspiró pesadamente.

"—Mcgarden."

Casi se cae del susto cuando escuchó la hermosa voz, había estado tan concentrada pensando qué debería hacer que no se dio cuenta que fueron capaz de comunicarse con ella con el **comunicador.**

—¡Su alteza! Perdóneme, estaba distraída. ¿Qué se le ofrece?

"—No hay problema —Se escuchó una leve risa, supuso que estaba sonriendo— ¿Cómo va la situación por allá? ¿Quieres que enviemos a alguien?"

—No...no... puedo controlarlo. Hay personas que necesitan su ayuda de forma más importante —Oh, no, había rechazado a la princesa. Se sonrojó hasta las orejas— C...Con respeto, claro.

"—Está bien, confío en ti. Hace poco Mirajanne localizó otra hada cegada en el mundo de los humanos, aunque es lo mejor para ellas. Pero... —Tragó saliva, intentaba sonar fuerte— ...tenemos problemas."

Se quedó callada.

"—¿Recuerdas cuantas hadas hay actualmente?"

Obviamente que sí, a decir verdad, la primera hada que encontraron fue Levy. Por lo que tuvo la ventaja de adquirir conocimientos antes de tiempo, prepararse para lo que se avecinaba, y de aprender a controlar sus poderes en torno a la naturaleza. Si no recordaba mal, habían encontrado 6 hadas hasta el momento, por su presencia mágica. Una era ella, otra era Lucy (su entidad sobresalía entre las demás), y la siguiente _Wendy_. Una carismática niña que siempre estaba junto a su gata Charle, le tocó conocerla en una pequeña reunión que se hizo, y a ella le otorgaron una misión de la cual desgraciadamente no prestó mucha atención.

Las otras 3... carraspeó mentalmente.

Habían logrado localizar a una chica bajita y de cabello excesivamente largo, de color dorado, estaba descalza y sus ojos eran tan brillantes, como si la mismísima felicidad de la vida se resguardara ahí, todos recordaban hipnotizados la inocente mirada de aquella niña. La diferencia de ella era que sí estaba consciente de que era un hada, y podía utilizar sus poderes perfectamente... incluso más que ella misma.

No dejó ni si quiera que le hablaran, huyó inmediatamente. Investigaron un poco pero no había historial de ella ni en el mundo oculto o en el mundo humano, así que la apodaron como _"Mavis"_. Los mejores luchadores están tras de ella.

Luego estaba una chica que nunca nadie ha visto, suele engañar fácilmente haciéndole creer a la gente que está ahí, y cuando uno cree que su poder es tan grande como para ocultarse... desaparece sin dejar rastro. Ella no muestra signos de pelea, al contrario de Mavis, parece más observadora.

Luego está _Juvia_. Una hada que fue criada por los humanos también, había historial de ella, pero... de alguna forma cuando estaban a punto de tener contacto desapareció. Lo peculiar de todo eso, era que tras Juvia había más entidades, muchos querían dar con ella, se llegó a pensar que _Ellos_ ya la habían obtenido hasta que volvió a aparecer libre por ahí.

—Sí. Sé perfectamente a quienes buscamos. —Ante su silencio decidió interrumpir, sin intenciones de sonar grosera— ¿P...Pasó algo?

"—Gray..."

Sus ojos se abrieron como platos.

"—…nos ganó esta vez. Tiene a Juvia."

—¿Ya enviaron luchadores experimentados? ¿Qué pasó exactamente? —Hacia preguntas alarmada, no podía evitarlo, sabía las consecuencias de que la maldad tuviera siquiera una hada de su lado— Princesa. ¿Quiere que vaya...?

Por primera vez oía a su superiora dudar tanto, una chica que solía responder enseguida y con fuerzas, que siempre tenía un segundo plan y no parecía abatida con nada, una guerrera con un corazón tan grande como sus honorables sentimientos. La pelirroja se quedó callada, Levy imaginó a la princesa mirando al frente fijamente en dirección a su ventana, buscando alguna salida útil en esta situación. El corazón de la pequeña se aceleró, confiaba en Erza más que nadie, podría sacarlos de cualquier aprieto.

"—Gildarts la encontró en medio de una conmoción de gente, al parecer los humanos discutían sobre las catástrofes naturales que han aumentado, como ya sabes, y la situación inestable en que se encuentran los pueblos. Los humanos llaman terroristas a lo que nosotros conocemos como Ellos, según me dijo Gildarts, Juvia estaba llorando mientras escuchaba las cosas que habían ocurrido en la ciudad donde vivía Lucy.

Gildarts afirma que ella provocó accidentalmente que empezara a llover, y debido a eso, desapareció en el aire. Un hada que no puede controlar sus poderes es problemático, por ello decidió contactar con las demás fuerzas... pero desgraciadamente se encontró en medio de una pelea contra Sombras. Informó que estas eran significativamente diferentes a las que solemos conocer, había una mayor maldad en ellas... y entonces lo atacó el individuo que conocemos como el titiritero de las Sombras.

Lo más alarmante es, indiscutiblemente, la aparición de un demonio del cual no teníamos conocimiento. Un demonio de la luz."

¿Eso es posible? —Pensó Levy— ¿Cómo es que nuestros enemigos se hacen cada día más fuertes?

"—Eso lo tomó por sorpresa, no hay duda, sino los hubiera vencido. Al final notó como el aura de Juvia era quebrantado, posiblemente la tomaron prisionera con esos artilugios prohibidos. Gray se nos adelantó. Lamento mi incompetencia en no poder salvar a una de tus hermanas".

—Aún hay tiempo para salvarla, todo depende cómo actuemos ahora —Dijo Levy con la mayor seguridad posible, odiaba el tono de arrepentimiento de Erza, seguramente estaría culpándose por todo...cargando todo ella, sola— ¿Qué hará, princesa?

"—Por ahora, quiero que traigas a Lucy aquí inmediatamente, incluyendo a Natsu —Su tono era autoritario, pero notó cierta desconfianza al pronunciar el nombre del demonio, seguramente era algo nuevo para todos trabajar junto a él.— Yo debo encargarme de los desastres ambientales que están causando pánico entre todos. Necesitamos medir el poder de ustedes, las hadas, y hacernos cargo de esto... aunque no contemos con todas. Y respecto a Juvia... mandaré a alguien."

—Cuídese, su majestad.

"—Igual tú, Levy."

Erza tenía mucho que pensar y ese contacto solo interrumpía sus planes, se sentía especial por formar parte de algo y que la princesa tenga esa confianza como para redactarle la situación a ella de forma tan personal, pero eso solo significaba que estaba muy involucrada... justo en el centro. Y eso aterraba.

A ella la habían encontrado cuando tenía 8 años. Era cuidada por ninfas, que sin rechistar la entregaron cuando entendieron la importancia de ella, al principio estaba aterrada. No entendía por qué era separada de su familia, o por qué era tan importante, tuvo que madurar extremadamente rápido y perdió parte de la "niñez" de un niño común. Erza era como... su segunda hermana.

¡Y definitivamente no la defraudaría!

Algo le dijo que Lucy había salido del baño hace tiempo, pero no quería interrumpir porque supuso que iba a estar hablando con Natsu. Se levantó y caminó por la casa lo más silenciosa posible, lo cual le funcionaba a la perfección por su estatura y agilidad, más lo que se encontró fue a un Natsu solo comiendo un trozo de... ¿Carne?

Con las manos.

—Eres un animal. —Susurró, entrecerrando los ojos.

—Hm.

—¿Y Lucy? —Abrió las cortinas dejando entrar algo de luz a la sala, lo necesario, ya que sabía que no podían revelar su paradero— Creí que estaba co...

—Se quedó atrapada en la cocina.

Lo miré sin entender, a lo que el animal siguió hablando, haciendo muecas.

—No quería hablar conmigo, así que la encerré ahí.

 **…...**

No podía creérselo, el chico podía ser excesivamente terco e infantil si se lo proponía. Levy miraba con el ceño fruncido a la pareja, que obligada, se sentaba en el sofá, cada uno en una esquina procurando no tocarse ni mirarse. La rubia estaba enojada con Natsu por encerrarla y con Levy por no rescatarla a tiempo, al parecer había un ratón, o algo parecido. El demonio solo se rió claramente complacido por aquello, demostrando que lo sabía perfectamente. Levy solo... tuvo paciencia. No podía lidiar con ellos si mantenían esa extraña tensión en el ambiente.

—Los dejaré un momento solos.

 _Aunque contradictoriamente vigilados, claro._

Cuando salió continuó el silencio en la habitación, la rubia solo miraba al suelo mientras no sabía exactamente qué decir, de verdad no tenía intenciones de hablarle... además de que era pésima en eso. Recordar a Natsu de esa forma le aterraba, se sentía traicionada, pero... ella no quería perderlo, por más daño que le provocase, le había provocado cosas buenas... y quería seguir aquello. Es la persona con la que más ha tenido contacto aparte de su padre, Natsu es como una montaña rusa… con alturas y caídas.

—Yo... no recuerdo casi nada de lo que pasó.

La voz del demonio había sonado indiferente y ronca, pero aun así había cierto toque de extraña suavidad, como si quisiera ser honesto pero simplemente no le saliera. Natsu resopló y chocó su frente contra sus manos, un gesto humano que nunca había visto Lucy hacer al chico.

—Digo, sí, si lo recuerdo. Algunas cosas... me refiero... yo no soy yo.

—Explícate mejor. —Susurró Lucy, sedienta de respuestas, pero demasiado tímida como para actuar.

—Cuando me sucede eso... puedo ver perfectamente todo lo que hago, sentirlo incluso, pero el que mueve mi cuerpo... la persona que lo toma, no soy yo. No es algo que puedo controlar, tampoco lo elegí. —Se veía como si iba a decir algo más, su semblante serio había aumentado aunque la confianza detrás de esas palabras disminuido. Era poco probable sacarle muchas cosas a Natsu— Es debido a que, según dicen, estoy en una constante lucha de personalidades. No me importa en realidad, mientras no dañe a nadie que no quiera.

Una pequeña sonrisa se asomó.

—¿No crees que estás siendo un poco... egoísta?

Lucy levantó la vista cuando sintió un movimiento junto a ella, el demonio había pasado un brazo por alrededor del sillón y ahora estaba sentado mirándola fríamente, intentó no inmutarse ante su presencia... no podía ser tímida, no ahora. Sus ojos marrones estaban neutrales, no podía creer en su totalidad lo que escuchaba... no puedes simplemente hacer algo mal y argumentarlo para que todo esté bien. No le gustaba eso, le hacía recordar malas cosas.

Lo miró como nunca antes.

—¿Por qué?

—Me dañaste a mí. Y posiblemente ni si quiera tengas la capacidad para ser empático… para sentir honestamente. —Toma aire, atreviéndose—Dices todo eso como justificación pero... ni si quiera estás arrepentido.

—¿Por qué se supone que no estoy arrepentido? —Frunció el ceño el mayor, sin entender.

—Ni si quiera me has pedido disculpas, preocupado por mí, o...

Fue interrumpida por una mano en búsqueda de su rostro, tomándola de la mejilla y haciendo que lo mire fijamente. Sintió pequeñas chispas en su pecho, un sentimiento de culpa y calidez inolvidable... junto con sus orejas rojas.

—¡¿Q-Qu...

—Así se disculpan los humanos, ¿no? —Las yemas del chico acariciaron el pómulo de ella, jamás lo entendería, por qué a los humanos les gusta tanto el contacto físico o qué significa. Lucy solo se sorprendió, pensaba que era un amargado sin tacto.— Intentaré recompensarlo, Luce. —Susurró inseguro. Le faltó decir " _Aunque no prometo nada_ ", después de todo ella estaba bien, y tan rápido como lleguen donde la princesa se separarán. No son amigos, ni compañeros, ni nada, él solo es su guardián temporal.

—Más te vale...

Ante ese pensamiento él se alejó de golpe frunciendo el ceño, había comenzado a pensar cosas tontas e insignificantes, tenía que concentrarse en su verdadero objetivo, en algo que va más allá de importarle la guerra entre estos mundos.

Iba a matar a Gray.

El solo imaginarlo hacía arder su piel y subir su adrenalina de una manera diferente a lo que ella podría hacerlo sentir, sonrió por lo bajo, nadie iba a entrometerse en su camino… absolutamente nadie.

—Bueno, creo que eso funcionó medianamente bien, por lo menos no hay tanta tensión —Dice sonriendo ampliamente la nueva chica en la escena, que sostenía una botella con agua en sus manos— Ya tendrán tiempo para hablar mejor, ahora… creo que llegó el momento de decirte lo que quieres, Lucy. E intentaré ser lo más breve posible.

El corazón le palpitó con fuerza.

 **….**

Era un camino bajo tierra, oculto de una forma tan precisa que ningún ojo curioso podría encontrarlo, no sin saber exactamente a qué guiaba. Estaba oculto entre paredes de construcción de edificios abandonados, y para poder entrar, tenías que pasar a través de la aprobación de los _vigilantes_ hechos de sombras. El chico se introdujo allí con toda la confianza del mundo, sin dudar en ningún momento, pues estaba seguro que su alma estaba lo suficientemente corrompida como para que incluso los _vigilantes_ de Rogue le tuvieran miedo.

Había sido un gran día.

Había matado a muchos de esos soñadores que aún creen que el mundo es algo por lo cual vivir, sus planes habían salido bien, ahora debe tener a todos sus enemigos confundidos comiendo de la palma de su mano. Bajó las escaleras en espirales hasta llegar a la zona más profunda del establecimiento, tenía poco tiempo, lo único que había ido a hacer a ese lugar era ver a su nuevo juguete. Tenía un brazo destrozado por pedazos filosos de vidrio brotando de él, finos y delgados, parte de su cuello y rostro también estaba así. A decir verdad, a la luz del día tenía la misma forma que un humano común y corriente, pero cuando la oscuridad es tan poderosa que apenas puedes ver tu nariz… ahí Gray mostraba el monstruo que realmente era, consumiéndose a sí mismo.

— ¡Vaya, Gray, que suerte encontrarte por aquí! —Una voz molesta lo sacó de sus divagaciones. Sin darse cuenta tenía a un rubio apoyado en su hombro, con total confianza— Justo iba a llevarle comida a nuestra bella dama, aunque no sabía qué ofrecer… así que… iba a devolverme a pensarlo.

—Sting, ¿podrías ser más serio? —Suspiró por su incompetencia, aun así sabía que mentía— ¿Qué haces aquí abajo? Tenía entendido que ibas a ver a polyushka.

—¡Mis heridas no son tan graves! —Sonrió de lado, medio avergonzado— La verdad, no encuentro a Rogue, y...

—Si no estás en condiciones de pelear mañana… yo mismo te acabaré —Dice lentamente, curvando la comisura de sus labios, de verdad odiaba la confianza que irradiaba ese demonio— Como sea, iré personalmente a ver a nuestra invitada… así que no te distraigas, recuerda nuestro propósito.

— ¡Sí, sí! —Sting meneó la mano en seña de indiferencia y siguió buscando a Rogue rápidamente, llegando a chocar contra una columna que sobresalía de la pared, Gray decidió ignorar aquella patética escena vergonzosa que sólo él era capaz de provocar.

 _¿Su propósito? Eh._

Era fácil de comprender, pero difícil de llevar a cabo. Ellos lo único que querían era salvarse y reinar, aunque eso implicara la perdida de otros, o el sufrimiento de otros. Los aislaron y aprendieron a vivir aislados, los subestimaron, los ignoraron, los culparon… así que ya no tolerarían más este mundo hipócrita y egoísta.

" _Sonríe mucho y conquista el mundo"._

Llegó a una clase de habitaciones alineadas en un pasillo infinito, cada una tenía una puerta de color rojo en forma circular por la parte de arriba, pero que iba cayendo como si fuera un triángulo. Sacó una llave purpura atrapada en hielo que derritió al instante, y abrió la quinta puerta decididamente. La pieza, como había pedido especialmente, estaba arreglada y limpia, era amplia, y tenía comodidades que allí abajo no se encontraban.

—Si te portas bien, podré ponerte en los pisos de más arriba —Mencionó con una sonrisa socarrona al entrar.

Una chica de cabellos celestes se encontraba sentada encima de la cama, en la esquina de la pared, sus piernas se acurrucaban contra su pecho y su rostro era tapado por los cabellos desordenados que caían en una peculiar densidad. Ni si quiera lo miró, estaba temblando, se encontraba pálida por el repugnante frío del lugar. Sintió alguien sentarse junto a ella y levanto la vista, sorprendida, revelando sus pálidos labios.

—Juvia… —Los dedos del demonio se estiraron enrollándolo en el cabello de ella, no era una caricia placentera, era fría… fría y amenazadora. Sus ojos centellearon— …creo que es un hermoso nombre.

— ¿En… dónde estoy? —Por fin habló, inexpresivamente, desconfiaba de cualquiera… tratase de quien se tratase. No iba a gritar, pues tenía claro qué pasaría, entonces solo le quedaba esperar expectante bajo una lluvia de emociones.

—Tienes un moretón en la mejilla… —Siguió hablando él, ignorándola, mientras sujetaba su mentón con cuidado y le examinaba el cautivante rostro demacrado, se notaba en su piel que había tenido que pasar por mucho esos días— … y estás llorando… —Entrecerró los ojos, curvando los labios— …es precioso.

.

* * *

Hola! Nuevo capitulo, sean bienaventurados a la lectura, estoy muy contenta de estar de vuelta... aunque en todo este tiempo he cambiado mucho, y espero que para mejor. Juvia será una parte esencial en la historia! También estaba pensando hacer una pareja homo, pero... aun no lo pienso muy bien. Jo. Esta historia también está en Wattpad, por si acaso, un saludito a toda esa gente (;U;)/

Cumplí 16 años por fin, yeeey, me vuelvo más vieja y más fanfics por leer aparecen de la nada(? Nos vemos.

¡Espero que les haya gustado! ¡ _¿comentarios:3?!_

 _Att.-xGoldenDreamsx_


End file.
